farmtownfandomcom-20200213-history
Farm Town Novices
Welcome to the Farm Town Wiki!! Please join in. Don't worry about not having any prior Wiki experience or know-how. This is my very first Wiki too!! I made this page so that way us newbies can help each other out, and hopefully make it less daunting. ' Because I am new at this, there may be much better ways to do things. If so, please add them (with an explanation as to why if possible so we can all learn'). I started contributing to this wiki as a way to learn, and so far have been teaching myself as I go. Expert guidance would be great. __TOC__ Sandbox Pages and Templates These are meant for you to experiment with and figure out how things work. Definitely play around with them. In fact it is encouraged. *Farm Town Sandbox - general content page *Template:Infobox Sandbox - an infobox template (infobox = the box in the upper right corner with the image and info) *Template:Template Sandbox - general template Example Pages Use them as a guide when making pages in the Category. I usually just copy and paste the code to the new page, and then edit it appropriately. *The TOC template inserts a Table of Contents. This will be done automatically if >3 Headings, but you can use the template to force a TOC when you have less headings. I put it in the Seed and Tree pages because there isn't a whole lot of text under the page header and it balanced out the infobox. I used it on this page to add the Table of Contents, so look at the code to see it in action. Common Templates *If you wish to put the Coin or Cash icon before a number like this or , use this template. I don't use this in the larger tables because they are already limited on space and it would take away from the table, but the less packed tables work well for this. See Realtor Office for an example. Type or depending on which you wish to use. *Infoboxes are used on most of the pages. Copy the code in the dotted box after the phrase "Use the following code:" and insert it at the top of the page you are creating. Then enter the appropriate values. **In the above example, after name, you would enter the name of the Seed. **For image, replace with the file name (without the .jpg extension). **For level, replace with the appropriate level. **Basically follow what is written and replace any of the text denoted by "< >". **Remember to link pages by enclosing the name in double brackets. To link to a page, type this what the link text will say and it will create a link to an internal page. For external links, use http://whatever.com instead. *If you create a page, but don't really add much too it (totally reasonable since people are more likely to add to something that already exists than create a new page), then label it as a Stub. This will make it easier for others to find it and fill it out. Type at the very top of the page. This will display the Stub dialog and put it in the Category:Article stubs. Making Tables *Tables can be imported from excel sheets or CSV documents using numerous different online tools. I have been using the Wiki Converter. **This one is nice in that it puts all the row info on one line, so you don't have to scroll as much **Using the code in the box below, paste the output into where "|heading1||heading2||heading3||heading4" is to make a table *To make a table sortable, add class="wikitable sortable" to the first line (like I did in the Table of Example Pages). **This will only sort the first row (at least as far as I can tell) and doesn't work with complex tables Making Image Gallery You can add multiple images using the gallery feature. In this example the width of each image is set to 300px and there are two images per a row. ImageName1.jpg|"What Caption 1 says" http://slashkey.com ImageName2.jpg|"What Caption 2 says" http://slashkey.com Where To Start So now the question of where to start. Do not be afraid to add to the Wiki and remember every little bit helps. *A great place would be to update the different Item Tables (for example Containers or Gifts). All of them can be found at the Category:Lists page. Farm Town has been updating like crazy lately, so there is plenty to add. *Once the lists are up-to-date, make pages for each of the items. Use the page examples above as a guide. **All the info you should need for the infobox is probably in the list, so you won't have to worry about looking stuff up. **You will probably find your groove by doing the same kind of page. (Remember the wonders of copying and pasting!!) **You will be able to detect any typos in the page names. Also some items have the same name, so you can make sure they have unique pages. *Also there are plenty of pages started but not finished, so maybe you can add something to them. Take a look at the Category:Article stubs page. *Are graphics more your thing? We still need lots of images. As far as I can tell, we do not currently have a naming system, but try to follow the file names listed for the example pages that way we can automate it later on. Or improve the images with higher resolution. See the Gallery of New Files under Special Pages for the most recent uploads. **I've been working on putting the images in Categories, so if you click on a Category Page (for example Category:Ponds), and you should see all the images associated with it at the bottom Category:Ponds Category:Content